monstersandchildishfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander
Feet: 3 (0), PE (2), Dodge (0) Guts: 1 (2), Wind (0), Wrestling (1) Hands: 3 (3), Punching (1), Blocking (0), The Portals Through Existence (2) Brains: 5 (1), Outthink (3), Remember (1), The Memory of All Times, The Mind of The Dark Realms, The Will That Moves The World (2) Face: 3 (0), Charm (0), Connive (1) EXP: 3 Relationships: Pet Rat (2), Roller Blades(2) Weird Relationship: The Thing That Has Always Been (3) Name: Alexander Martin Hedlebrod Age: 12 Appearance: Alex is your typically awkward, gangly 12 year old boy. Overly long limbs indicate he will be fairly tall when he grows up. Short, red hair is unkempt and messy, from a distinct lack of combing. He wears a baggy hoody that covers his hands, on the palms of which are swirling patterns unlike anything earthly, cargo pants that contain a plethora of objects. Behind a special pair of sunglasses he conceals pitch black, whiteless eyes. They are solid black all the way through. He carries a backpack holding a pair of well-kept, if worn roller-blade, a portable gaming system, and many, many games. Personality: Alex is timid when it comes to interacting with other people. He prefers to keep to himself mostly because other people scare him, and because he knows what will happen if they discover his powers. He is adventurous when it comes to most other things though, being physically tougher than all the other kids. Relatives: Alex has an older sister (who he plays pranks on), a little brother (who he mostly ignores), his dad (who was left by his mom), his pet rat Nibbles (who is adorable), and is best friends with the neighbor boy (who he has a crush on). Favorite Thing: His Roller Blades or Nibbles. Depends on when you ask. Power Acquisition: Alex came across his bizarre abilities quite by accident one day. The neighbor boy had invited Alex over to play. Somehow, Alex managed to roll a ball down the cellar into the very creepy basement. At least, it was creepy when you were 8. Alex went down to get it and that’s where he found it. The Thing That Has Always Been. He couldn’t tell you exactly what it looked like. It kind of looked like everything at once. And when he touched it, it zapped him. When he knew next what was going on he was at home in his bed. Apparently he had fallen asleep in the basement and his dad had carried him home. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his hands. That was really weird, his palms were are swirly and stuff. He remembered the thing he had touched. It had done something to him. Weird Kid Powers: If Alex uses his powers actively, his eyes emit a spectral blue essence that floats up and evaporates like smoke. Brains: The Memory of All Times, The Mind of The Dark Realms and The Will That Moves The World: Defends, (2d) Useful (Remember everything), Useful (trap people in illusions), Usefull (Telekinesis) Hands: The Portals Through Existence: Attack (2 dice, Awesome x2, Gnarly +2), Useful (create portals to different places, (IE the other side of a door, through a vault door, china)) Category:Character